Buttercup gets dewormed (Buttercup's POV)
by Darkholme13
Summary: This story takes place around one week after Prim has taken Buttercup home. Since his belly is swollen with worms, Prim and her mother decide to do something about it. It is a short, one-shot story from Buttercup's point of view.


**Buttercup gets dewormed.**

_This story takes place around one week after Prim has taken Buttercup home. Since his belly is swollen with worms, Prim and her mother decide to do something about it. It is a short, one-shot story. I had the idea of writing this story this morning. My own cat got worms (she hangs out with stray cats a lot) and I had to give her deworming medicine. The way she acted when we made her take the medicine was as if we were murdering her. It was rather funny. So I got the idea of writing this one-shot on Buttercup, from his POV. Please, R&R. I thank you. :)_

* * *

"Annoying" is the first thing that comes into my mind as I feel the sunlight over my eyes.

I put a paw over my eyes to cover them up, and attempt to go back to sleep. That stupid Katniss! It must have been her. She opened up the wooden window, and now, the sunlight is bothering me. Then, I hear Prim's voice. At once, I open my eyes. She is stroking my fur and I like it. I purr happily, my paws instinctively kneading the air.

I roll over on my back so that she can scratch my tummy too. I love it when she does that. It's been like this every day since she brought me home. She is a very caring and attentive human. She is nice. I don't know her since long, but she is my whole world now. She scratches me behind my left ear, then the right ear. Oh, that feels really nice. I can never reach behind my ears with my paws, no matter how hard I try. But she can do it very easily. It's a gift she has. I purr even louder. And then, off we go for breakfast.

I walk until my bowl, expecting Prim to fill it up at anytime. Sometimes, when that other human cleans a kill, she feeds me too. I have stopped hissing at her. But that's it. If she thinks I am going to forgive her for attempting to murder me, she is wrong. She won't be able to bribe me. No. No hissing. This IS the closest thing we will ever come to love. But right now, my bowl is empty. I meow so that Prim will notice. Maybe I should play it more dramatic. I place my tiny head completely into the bowl. Then, I feel Prim's soft hands over me. Oh, she is picking me up! She is going to give me some food now. I purr happily.

However, she carries me to her mother instead.

Then, Prim does something I would never expect of her. She holds me by the nape of the neck. I feel paralyzed.

"Bring the dropper, mom." I hear her say to her mother.

"Dropper? What is a dropper? I never heard that word before…" are the first things that pop into my mind.

I start to kick in the air, but then I stop, afraid that I might actually hurt Prim.

Prim's mother opens my mouth and using that weird thing called a dropper, she puts a white and thick liquid into my mouth.

Instinctively, I try to spit it out but Prim is keeping my mouth shut so I have to swallow it.

Gee, it tastes horrible. It is soooo disgusting. I am going to die. I feel myself chocking.

I meow in a high pitched and trembling voice, and I am closing my eyes.

This is the end of me.

But then, Prim lets go of me and I find out that I am still alive.

I start to walk, expecting to faint at any given moment.

But I don't.

I have already forgotten the taste of… whatever it was.

I hear Prim calling me. She is filling up my bowl. Oh some food, at last. She wasn't attempting to poison me. Oh, how guilty I feel for having thought that my Prim would ever want to hurt me. I am sure this must have been an idea of Katniss, and she convinced Prim to do it.

I run to Prim, and I rub my head against her legs. She picks me up, and kisses me on the forehead.

'See, it's done now, and you won't have worms anymore."

I don't understand what she is saying, and what her words mean, but I like the tone of her voice.

It is calm, low and full of love.

I close my eyes and rub my cheek against hers.

She places me down, and I go to my bowl and start to eat. Then, I drink some water from my water bowl. Then, I go outside and watch my Prim as she leaves home and goes to school.

Then I hurry back inside.

Katniss is putting her leather boots on, and I walked right in front of her, my tail straightened up and pretending I did not even notice her.

I got a long day of sleep and hunt ahead of me.

I can't wait for my Prim to come back home to me, though.


End file.
